Continuation of Blue's Clues
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: This is a continuation from the last episode of Blue's clues so like a season seven onwards. Hopefully the rating is right.


**Continuation of Blue's Clues Episode 1**

 **(Cue: Blues clues theme song season 6)**

 **Come on in**

 **What did you say**

 **A clue a clue**

 **You see a clue?**

 **We see a clue**

 **Another Blue's Clues day, Hooray!**

 **Do you wanna play?**

 **Blue's Clues**

 **Now count to three**

 **One, two, three**

 **And clap your hands**

 **(Clap your hands)**

 **Learn something new**

 **(Something new)**

 **Join our Blue's Clues band today!**

 **Right this way!**

 **It's another Blue's Clues Day**

"A new friend" Mr. Salt said.

 **It's another Blue's Clues Day**

 **Bow bow**

Blue jumps through the dog door.

The door opens revealing Joe.

"Oh it's you, come on in I have some bad news and some good news."Joe said.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" Joe asked.

"The bad news." Some kids yelled.

"Okay well the bad news is i'm getting older so I won't be able to be here every single day you come over." Joe said.

The kids awed!

"But the good news is on days i'm not here you will have someone else here to play blue's clues with you and stuff like that. We were just about to go pick him up." Joe said and realized something. "I don't remember where we are picking him up. Do you Blue?"

Blue barked and nodded.

"You do where is he?" Joe asked.

Blue went close to the screen and placed a giant pawprint on the screen.

"Oh we have to play Blue's Clues to figure it out." Joe said and starts dancing. "We are going to play Blue's Clues cause it's a really great game yah! So remember Blue's pawprint will be on the clues, Blue's Clues."

Joe blew on the pawprint and it turned to dust.

"Hey you know what we need to play Blue's Clues, our handy dandy..." Joe said.

"Notebook!" Some kids yelled.

"Right!" Joe said and went over to sidetable drawer and she gives him his notebook.

 **(Cue: To play Blue's Clues) {Season five edition} {Also called Blue's Clues theme song by some people}**

 **Joe: To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...**

 **Viewers: Pawprint!**

 **Joe: Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...**

 **Viewers: Clue!**

 **Joe: A clue?**

 **Viewers: A clue!**

 **Joe: Then we put it in our...**

 **Viewers: Notebook!**

 **Joe: Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!**

 **Joe: We've gotta find another pawprint,**  
 **That's the second clue!**  
 **We put it in our notebook,**  
 **'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!**

 **We've gotta find the last pawprint,**  
 **That's the third clue!**  
 **We put it in our notebook**  
 **'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!**

 **You know what to do!**  
 **Sit down in our Thinking Chair**  
 **And think, think, think!**  
 **'Cause when we use our minds,**  
 **And take a step at a time,**  
 **We can do anything...**

 **Blue: Ba-bow!**

 **Joe: That we want to do!**

"Are you ready to play Blue's Clues to see where we are picking our new friend?" Joe asked and waited a little bit. "You are? Great. Let's look around here before we go."

Joe heads toward the kitchen and walks past a bell with a clue on it.

"A clue! A clue!" Kids yelled.

"A shoe? No I don't think he's waiting in a shoe." Joe said.

"No, a clue!" Kids yelled.

"Oh, a clue. Where?" Joe asked.

"Right there!" Kids yelled.

Joe turns toward the bell.

"Oh our first clue is on this... Bell. You know what we need our handy dandy..." Joe said.

"Notebook." Kids said.

"Notebook right." Joe said and turned to the first page and the clue drew itself.

"I'm a bell! Ding ding! Where could the guy be waiting with me a bell?" The bell asked.

"Hey Joe!" a voice said.

Joe follows the voice and stops at the felt frame.

"Hey it's our felt friends." Joe said.

"We could really use your help organizing our lunches." Freddy said.

"We'll be glad to help." Joe said.

Blue Skidooed into the felt frame.

"Blue just Skidooed into the felt frame let's go too." Joe said and start dancing."Blue Skidoo, We can too."

Joe Skidooed into the felt frame.

"Thank you for helping us Joe I like round fruits..." Freddy said.

"And i like non round fruits but our fruits are all mixed up." Fifi said.

Joe helped them sort their fruits into their lunch boxes.

"Thanks Joe for your help." the felt friends said and closed their lunch boxes and one had a clue on it.

"A clue! A clue!" Kids yelled.

"Yeah it's almost time to skidoo home." Joe said.

"No, a clue!" Kids yelled.

"Oh a clue. Where?" Joe asked.

"On the lunchbox!" Kids yelled.

Joe looked at the lunchbox and saw the pawprint.

"Our second clue is this lunchbox. You know what we need our handy dandy..."Joe said.

"Notebook!" Kids yelled.

"Yeah notebook." Joe said and turned to the second page and the clue drew itself.

"I'm a lunchbox you can store your lunch in me." the lunchbox said.

The bell appeared on the page. "I'm a bell! Ding ding." the bell said.

"And i'm a lunchbox. Where could the guy be with us? Any ideas?" The lunchbox asked.

Joe closed the notebook and skiddoed back home.

"Mailtime mailtime mailtime mailtime!" a voice said.

"The mail's here." Joe said and heads to the living room and starts dancing.

 **(Cue: Mailtime song) {Joe edition}**

 **Here's the mail**

 **It never fails**

 **It makes me wanna wag my tail**

 **When it comes I wanna wail.**

 **MAIL!**

Mailbox comes in the window.

"Hi Joe i'm sad to see you go so here is a letter for you." Mailbox said.

"We just got a letter!" Joe said and dances.

 **(Cue: We just got a letter) {Joe edition}**

 **We just got a letter**

 **We just got a letter**

 **We just got a letter**

 **I wonder who it's from.**

Joe opens the letter.

"Oh look it's a letter from all our friends." Joe said.

"Hi Joe! We will miss you when you are gone! Have a good luck in the world." everyone on the letter said.

"Thank you everyone." Joe said and closed the letter. "I think I make take the letter with me when I leave."

Joe puts the letter in his bag and pulls out a chalkboard that was in his bag that had a pawprint on it."How did this get in here?" Joe asked.

"A clue! A clue!" Kids yelled.

"Where?" Joe asked.

"On the chalkboard." Kids yelled.

Joe looked at the other side and saw the pawprint.

"Our third clue is a chalkboard. You know what we need our handy dandy..." Joe said.

"Notebook!" Kids yelled.

"Notebook right." Joe said and turned the notebook to the third page and the clue drew itself.

"I'm a chalkboard. Scritch scratch!" the chalkboard said.

The other two clues appeared on the page.

"Hello chalkboard, I'm a bell. Ding ding!" the bell said.

"And I'm a lunchbox." the lunchbox said.

"And i'm a chalkboard. Scritch scratch!" The chalkboard said.

"Now that we're three what will we be?" The clues asked.

"Our third clue." Joe said and paused before realizing. "We just got three clues that means it's time to sit in the..."

"Thinking chair." Kids yelled.

"Thinking chair. Right let's go" Joe said and was about to get up before realizing. "Oh we are already in the thinking chair. So let's think. Where could the guy be waiting with the clues of a bell, a lunchbox, and a chalkboard?"

The three clues pop up above his head.

"Maybe it could be a place that has a bell, a chalkboard and you can bring your lunchbox to. What place would that be?" Joe asked.

"A school!" Kids yelled.

"Yeah! You bring your lunch to school, you can write on a blackboard and the bell tells you when school is out. We just figured out Blue's Clues." Joe said.

 **(Cue: We sat on Down) {Joe version}**

 **We Sat on Down**

 **Figured it out**

 **What Blue's Clues were all about**

 **Wow, you know what?**

 **We're really smart!**

Blue barks.

"Right Blue now we can go pick him up. To the school!" Joe said and headed outside to the school.

When they get to the school they see their friend.

"What took you so long?" the guy asked.

"Sorry Jordan we forgot where we were picking you up so we had to play Blue's Clues to figure it out."

"Oh I understand." Jordan said.

Blue heads over to a box and barks the theme for Blue's Room

The key opens the box and luna comes out.

"B-b-b-Blue's Room!" Luna sings.

*insert blue's room episode here* (I will have the blue's room parts seperate so I can release these episodes and have time to think about the blue's room parts.)

Joe looked at the audience.

"We did it we picked up our friend Jordan." Joe said.

 **(Cue: So long song) {Season five edition}**

 **Now It's time for So Long**  
 **But, we'll sing just one more song**  
 **Thanks for doing your part**  
 **You sure are smart**  
 **You know with me and you**  
 **And our friend, Blue**  
 **We can do anything that we wanna do**  
 **We can do anything that we wanna do**

"Bye!" Joe said.

"See you next time!" Jordan said.


End file.
